Scream 3: Forget The Rules
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: My version of Scream 3. An old enemy of Sid's comes back to reveal the shocking truth of the Woodsboro murders, and to stop the killer once and for all. R&R please!Not as dire as it sounds...!
1. Life After Death

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything...you'll have to talk to Wes and Kevin about that one...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney put her coffee cup down on her desk and put on a headphone and speaker set. She took a sip of her strong coffee and connected to her work- line.  
  
"Hi, it's Laura. Plug me in." she said.  
  
"Ok Laura."  
  
The next voice on the line was a young woman in tears.  
  
"California Women's Crisis Line. What's the problem?" Sid asked.  
  
She took a long sip of her coffee.  
  
"I have a boyfriend..." said the girl, through sobs, "Sometimes...he hits me."  
  
"It's ok, you can talk to me." said Sid, exhaling slightly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney woke up during the night. She sat up and peered at the end of the bed. Her dog Benji sat sleeping soundly at the end. She heard breaking glass outside. Cautiously, she edged out of bed to her window, grabbing her gun from the bedside table as she went. She got to the window and stared out into her fenced-off yard. Sidney froze, and dropped the gun in horror. Swinging from a tree, her insides on the outside, was Tatum. Sidney backed away from the window, falling onto her bed. She heard her own voice out loud... "How do you gut someone?"  
  
"You take a knife...and you slit them from the groin to the sternum."  
  
She looked to the doorway to see Stu Marker standing there with a huge evil grin. He ran towards her and jumped on top of her on the bed, pinning her arms down.  
  
"I've always had a thing for ya, Sid!" he growled.  
  
She shot awake. Her re-occurring dream was getting more and more vivid each time she had it. Maybe she should start returning her therapist's calls... 


	2. We've All Got Our Demons

Sidney taped up the last box of clothes and stacked them in her hallway with the others. It felt good to clean out her closet of all her old stuff. She had no idea why she'd kept it for years, but it seemed like a great deal had been lifted off her shoulders as she marked up the last box for her dad. She'd forgot to ask what he was going to do with her stuff on the phone. Sidney shook her head slightly; she didn't care, as long as it was out of her house.

* * *

That night, Sidney snuggled under a blanket on her sofa, with Benji lying at her feet, and switched on the television. Flicking through the channels, she saw 'Pretty Woman' was showing. She smiled slightly and began to watch the movie. A few minutes into it, and Julia Roberts had shown Richard Gere what the car could really do, Sidney realized, painfully, that this had been her and Tatum's favourite movie, that they had watched it over and over, enjoying it, criticizing it...

She turned the TV off quickly, and got ready for bed.

* * *

Sidney awoke to the sound of breaking glass. She sat up, alert, her heart pounding against her ribs with such force, she was sure they were about to crack any second. Then she heard footsteps; shuffling, trying to cause as little noise as possible. They sounded like sneakers against her laminated floor. Her dad was the only other person with a key, and he didn't wear sneakers. Too scared to move a muscle, Sidney hugged her knees and pulled the duvet around her tightly.

She wasn't in high school, or college...she was too old for teen movies, even if this was the concluding chapter to the trilogy of horror that was her life. She couldn't do this anymore; no more running or outsmarting the killer's every move. No more watching the people she loved die or get hurt. No more murdering people...

Everyone saw her as the victim, and yeah...she was. Everyone saw her as the girl who has nearly had her ass cut the fuck up too many times. And they got that that had lasting psychological effects. What they didn't get, is that when Sidney saw herself in the mirror, for all anyone knew, she could be wearing a Father Death mask too. Sidney saw herself as a killer. Why not? She was responsible for Casey's, Steve's, Principle Himbry's, Tatum's, Kenny's, Phil's, Maureen's, Cici's, Randy's, Hallie's, the detectives' and Derek's deaths. She had loved some of them...she still did. And she had murdered her ex-boyfriend Billy, his best friend Stu, Billy's mom and her side-kick Mickey. Sure, they had tried to kill her first...but it was still there...she had still murdered people.

Maybe she deserved to die. Maybe this was God's way of getting back at her for killing people. How did she think she could kill four people and get away with it? Maybe this was her punishment for what she had done...

Sidney breathed in and held it as the footsteps got louder and louder, and her door knob gave a sinister click, and the door swung slowly open...


	3. Hello Sidney

When Sidney awoke, she was lying on her bed in a cold sweat.

It was okay. She'd been having a dream again. Exhaling deeply, she headed towards the kitchen to get some water, wiping her brow as she went. As she entered the room, her blood froze in her veins, and her heart stopped...

"Sid...please...don't faint again okay?"

"Oh my God..."

"Please! Sid!"

The voice trailed after her as she ran to her room and grabbed the gun.

"STAY BACK."

"Sid...I don't want to hurt you..."

"DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!" Sidney screamed, the gun still aimed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly... There was a throbbing in her head, and she could see white dots all over the place. Sidney went to reach up to her head, but realized her arms were restrained behind her back. Then she saw him, and knew this wasn't a dream...

"Please..." he whispered, in a pleading voice, "Let me explain."

Sidney laughed loudly. She couldn't deal with this... It was too... She just couldn't.

"Sid." he said, "I'm going to explain everything to you."

Sitting in a chair across from her, in a baggy pair of jeans and a black jumper, was Stu Marker. He looked tired and had lost weight, so his cheekbones jutted out of his face. He had scars across his forehead and cheeks. His brown hair was a little longer, and his eyes were still as they had been two years ago; dancing with life. But there was a vibe... a feeling that he had been through something terrible and had paid.

"You're dead..." was all Sidney could say. Anything else and her voice caught in her throat.

"No Sid." he said quietly, "I'm not..."

Sidney struggled at her restraints again, "Why am I tied up? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to explain." said Stu in a calm voice, "I'm going to explain to you about...what happened."

"I was there Stu!" Sidney shouted, "I was right there when it happened, so I don't know what you've got to explain. And I don't know why you're here... Stu, I can't..."

"Just hear me out, okay? Please Sid..."

Sidney stared at him. She didn't understand, that was for sure. Maybe she did want to hear what Stu had to say... But part of her knew she couldn't take anymore...that she couldn't handle what Stu had to say, and it might just be too much for her. Then again...

"Okay." she said, trying to sound as steady as possible, "If you untie me, then I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Stu looked at her, then shook his head, "No. You have to be tied up. That was part of the plan..."

"WHAT? STU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW."

"No, Sid... It's nothing like that, I swear. I swear on my parents' lives..."

"You probably killed them already." said Sidney coldly.

Stu began to cry. Sidney's eyes widened in shock.

"I haven't seen my parents in two years! They think I'm fucking dead! Do you know how that feels?"

Sidney looked at him, "I know what it's like not to be able to talk to your parents. I can never talk to my mom again because of what you and Billy did. So don't you fucking tell me about pain, Stu, because your mom didn't get murdered by two psychotic assholes."

The two sat in stunned silence.

"I'm sorry." said Stu finally, "I'm sorry for everything, Sid."

"Just start explaining..." said Sidney, "That is if you have anything to explain, and this isn't just another elaborate plot to kill me, and Billy's about to jump out of a closet and stab me to death."

Stu realized how much she'd changed. That night, she'd been a scared little girl, wanting to understand, not understanding, fighting for her life, terrified by everything... Now she sat here as a grown woman, making jokes about it all. The second set of killings must have hardened her or something... and from what Stu had heard, had been down to Billy's mom and a guy named Mickey. He wished he could have his old Sid back...the Sid that got upset when he talked about gutting people... the Sid that would smile up at him when he gave her a flower... the Sid that –

"Okay." Stu breathed in, "I'll start from the beginning."

"Good choice." said Sid sarcastically.

"Well...when Billy decided to...kill your mom and frame Cotton, I went along with it because Billy said he'd kill me if I didn't."

"Ohh, original Stu! Guess Billy really was the brain behind it all, and you were just his side-kick."

"Yeah...that's how it was..." he murmured, "I wanted to tell someone...but then I thought he was just kidding around with me. Then when he murdered your mom, I realized that he wasn't, and I was so scared. He told me about the next stage of his plan...to kill everyone in a year's time...to create his own horror movie. He said I could be The Second Killer or Stu...the g-guy that gets gutted and hung from the g-goalposts of the football f-field..."

Stu buried his head in his hands.

"So you left that for Himbry?" said Sidney.

"I didn't want to die." said Stu.

"Well nor did anyone that ended up being murdered by you or Billy!" said Sidney. It was hard to listen to this... Stu was being pathetic, trying to blame Billy for everything when he had killed people too, "So who did you actually kill?"

"I killed the camera man..."

"And Billy killed everyone else?" said Sidney disbelievingly.

"Casey, Steve, Himbry...and...and T-Tatum." whispered Stu.

"So then what?" asked Sidney, getting angry, her head clearing more, "I pushed a god damn TV on your head Stu!"

"Yeah, and I have the scars..." he said, pointing to his face, "And the scars Billy gave me..."

"What happened afterwards? Where did you go?" she asked, "Just tell me because I'm getting really bored, and if you haven't noticed, I'm still tied up."

"Okay, okay..." said Stu, "Well...after you, Randy and Gale went to call the cops, I pushed the TV off my face –" He shuddered slightly, "Then I ran. I ran away from Woodsboro... I didn't know where I was going... I didn't care. I just knew I had to get away. So I got to the next town, Capeside, and I checked into the hospital under a different name, Michael Strode –"

Sidney snorted.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind...anyway, when I got discharged, I got a job waiting tables, and was able to get a place there... I pieced my life back together slowly. I saved up money to come to see you, when you were at college."

"You did?"

Stu nodded. "I wanted to explain to you as soon as I could... It took a while to get the money together, but I did. I came to Windsor College and...I met Randy."

"YOU MET RANDY?!"

"Yeah. I told him what I'm telling you and that I had an idea someone would try to duplicate the Woodsboro murders. With all the hype about it...the book, the film and shit...I knew some psycho out there, just like Billy, would think it a good idea. Just never guessed they would team up with Billy's mom though. So after speaking to Randy, we decided it would be a good idea for him to get taken out of the picture. We knew you wouldn't be killed, because the main character is never killed, and we knew Dewey and Gale would be safe, because there has to be some sex in a horror film, and Randy knew it wouldn't be you and Derek...err..."

"Yeah, right...move on."

"So Randy would be a prime target, as he had no real position. He couldn't play the pining best friend again, so we faked his death."

Sidney sat gaping. The information was being squeezed into her brain so slowly. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Randy's alive?"


	4. Pack A Bag

"Yes." Stu said, "You'll cry because he's not really dead...but you pull a gun on me!"

Looking up at her, the ghost of a grin faded from his face, "Sorry..."

"Where is he?" she asked, stricken.

"He's at our place. In California. We were both going to come, but he thought it better that I do this on my own."

"How could he do this to me?" said Sidney, "He left me... I thought he was dead... And he sent you instead."

"I said he should come too, but he didn't agree." Stu said shaking his head. He got up and untied Sidney's hands.

Sidney reached up immediately to her head and touched her head. It was bleeding. She stood up shakily and sat back down again.

"Take me to him."

"No."

Sidney looked at Stu. His eyes looked like gaping black holes in his face. He glanced up from the floor and grinned. Sidney jumped up from the chair, ignoring the stars dancing in front of her eyes.

"What's wrong now?" Stu asked.

Sidney shook her head...bad idea. She'd felt a chill...something that she hadn't felt since that night. The Stu from that night had been there, lurking behind those eyes. He had to be lying.

"If you won't take me to Randy, then I'm gonna call the cops." she said forcefully.

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm being serious."

Stu stared at her coldly, her expression matching his. Then he started nodding.

"Ok. Pack a bag."

* * *

**Author's Note: - Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'll add more, but I wanna keep it "suspenseful"!!**


	5. Cats Aren't The Only Dead Things

They drove in silence. Sidney was surprised that Stu had driven all the way down in a car. She didn't like the fact that he was driving... For all she knew, Billy could be waiting down the road in the bushes and Stu was just dropping her right into his lap. He'd followed Billy's orders before, according to him, so why wouldn't he do it again? And yeah, she herself had shot Billy in the head, but Stu had survived a TV fucking falling on top of his...maybe he'd come back for one last scare, again.

There was a violent bump, and Sidney shot awake.

"Cat." said Stu simply.

She shuddered. Why was she doing this? Then she remembered... Randy.

"You woke up just in time!" said Stu brightly, despite the dark circles around his eyes. If it was possible, he looked even paler and even thinner.

"What's the time?" Sid asked. She needed to pee badly, and she felt starved.

"Well, we've been driving for about fifteen hours!" he replied, still in the same cheery tone, "I stopped to pee about six hours ago, but apart from that, it's been a smooth drive!"

Sidney went to speak but stopped herself. Why hadn't she woken? She felt like her bladder was about to burst and she could feel her stomach eating itself. Maybe she was catching up on lost sleep. But being with Stu in a death machine traveling to meet her dead best friend wasn't exactly the stuff that would lead to a comfy sleep...

"I know what you're thinking." said Stu, "I slipped something into that bottle of water from the first service station. I thought you could do with the rest."

Sidney opened her mouth to speak then closed it again; either he wanted her out the picture because he'd picked up something like a 'Stab' costume, a couple of fancy knives and a partner in crime and wanted her out of the picture...or he actually genuinely cared about her? She decided to keep quiet. She wasn't hurt in any way.

"I really need to use the bathroom." she said quietly.

"Sure!" Stu said, swerving the car out of the fast lane and barely making the turn-off.

* * *

A car door slammed. Sidney awoke with a start and began to take in her surroundings. It was night again. Stu pulled open her car door.

"We're here." he told her.

Sidney grabbed her bag and got out of the small vehicle.

"I can't Stu." she said suddenly in a pleading voice much unlike her usual tone.

Stu put his hand out. He didn't want to rush things and grab her suddenly. He'd got her this far.

Sidney looked at his outstretched hand. She'd got this far with everything; not needing anyone, keeping strong for herself. She didn't need someone now...especially Stu.

She handed him her bag and continued into the five storey building in front of them.

Stu dug into his pocket for the key when they reached the fourth floor. They walked along a narrow corridor until they reached a door marked 13F. He unlocked the door and let Sidney in first. Stu followed and closed the door behind her with a sharp bang.

"Randy!" he called out, as he dumped Sid's things onto the couch.

Sidney turned the corner and saw the kitchen. She walked around the counter and froze in horror. Randy lay on the floor, blood oozing from his chest, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth hanging open as if he were about to speak.

All that was left were Sidney's piercing screams.


	6. And Cut!

Stu walked up to Sidney slowly, grinning like a maniac.

"I knew it!" she screamed hysterically, "You killed Randy...and now you're going to kill me!"

Stu let out a stream of possessed laughter and held onto the counter top to steady himself. She flashed back to when Stu had held a counter similar to steady himself...except this time he wasn't bleeding to death.

"And cut!" yelled a voice.

Stu continued laughing. Randy jumped off of the floor, and removed his shirt quickly.

"Oh my God, Sid!" he cried, embracing her into a vice-like hug.

Sidney froze and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you had to see me like that! I'm sorry for everything..." Randy babbled.

"She didn't come here to die, Randy." muttered Stu, sending him a dark look.

"Yeah. Sorry Mike." said Randy, letting go of Sidney and giving Stu a small smile.

"That was an awesome scene, man!" a guy exclaimed, coming out of a room holding a camcorder.

"That's Lorne." said Stu, "He's the camera guy."

"Oh, Mike, you're too kind." said Lorne, running his free hand through his messy blonde hair.

"We're making a little home movie." Stu told Sidney, grinning profusely at Lorne and letting his tongue hang out.

Randy took hold of Sidney's hand, "Do you want to go to my room?"

"Score, dude!" shouted Lorne, putting his hand up at Randy for a hive-five.

Randy pushed him away irritably and led Sidney to his room. Shutting the door behind her, he ran to his bed and shoved clothes and videos and movie magazines off of his bed to clear some space. He opened the window and let the cool night air breeze into the small bedroom.

"Do you want to talk first?" he asked Sidney, sitting down next to her on his bed.

"No." she replied quickly, "I want to hear everything from you."

"Basically it's what Stu said. I mean, we rehearsed it well."

"Rehearsed?" said Sidney, confused.

"I didn't want him to screw things up." Randy said, running his hands over his face, "I didn't want to be the one to show up."

"Why?" Sidney asked, "I would have probably handled it better. You were my best friend. Why send Stu? The guy I thought had murdered my mother and my friends?"

"Because he needs to be forgiven." said Randy tiredly, "You wouldn't have come all this way with me to meet Stu."

"Ok. So why fake your death? Why not tell me about it? Why let me think you were dead for an entire year?" Sidney questioned, her voice rising at every statement, "It's called a phone, Randy!"

"Your number is very well protected." Randy told her, "Some strange unknown guy calling directory inquiries asking for Sidney Prescott's phone number? I couldn't exactly say that it was Randy Meeks, could I? They sent a cop over even though they didn't give me the number..."

"They came here?"

"No. I thought they might do that, so I called from a phone box down the road."

"So what happened after you 'died'?"

"I went with Stu. I came here. Well, actually, Stu was living in a worse apartment on the other side of town. I got a job, at the video store if you can believe that! And we got this place. We saved up for the car, and then Stu came to your house."

"What about your parents, Randy? Your sister? Dewey?"

"I couldn't tell them. They'd freak out. I couldn't put them through that kinda pain."

"Then why me?" Sidney asked him, close to tears.

"Because you need to know the truth, Sid... That's why you're here." said Randy, a gloom settling above his head.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note: - Sorry the chapters are so short! I just want to update as quickly as possible! I think I'll add another chapter, just for scream-queen218, who is my most avid reviewer; thank you, you're awesome!**


End file.
